Rei Miyamoto
Rei Miyamoto es compañera de clases de Takashi Komuro y la protagonista femenina de la serie. Ellos se conocen desde el jardín de infancia. Cuando eran niños, Rei le prometió a él que se casarían cuando fueran mayores, y desde entonces ella lo amó. Sin embargo, la indecisión del chico hizo que ella no fuera capaz de mantener sus sentimientos. Con el corazón roto, buscó consuelo en su amigo Hisashi e ignoró a Takashi, al mismo tiempo que esperaba olvidar el dolor. Enfureció cuando Takashi mató a Hisashi, ya que éste se convirtió en zombie. Aún cuando Rei siente resentimiento, mientras avanza la serie, vuelve a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Takashi. No le gustan las armas de fuego y prefiere usar las blancas. Historia Se encuentra repitiendo el curso por culpa de un conflicto con el profesor Shido. Amiga de la infancia de Takashi, le prometió a éste que una vez que cumpliesen una edad se casarían; promesa que no cumplió (debido al desinterés de Takashi en la etapa previa a la historia), pues empezó a salir con un compañero de clase, Hisashi (uno de los mejores amigos de Takashi). Empezado el Apocalipsis logra escapar junto con Komuro, y a partir de ese momento, representa un buen apoyo al grupo. thumbCon la ethumb|leftventual ausencia de Hisashi, Rei vuelve a tener sentimientos por Takashi. A pesar de ello, durante los primeros capítulos de la serie, hace varias referencias a su fallecido compañero, sin darse cuenta de que con ello hiere a Komuro. Es una buena luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo que utiliza objetos como lanzas, pues ha sido una hábil miembro del club de soujutsu (un arte de combate que utiliza dicha arma). Si la ocasión lo requiere, utiliza armas de fuego (como el rifle de precisión Springfield M1A1 Supermatch). Conflicto con el profesor Shido El padre de Rei es un oficial de policía que estuvo investigando en un caso que implicaba a un político, quien era el padre de Shido, el profesor de Rei, para que no perjudicaran a su padre, Shido decidió hacer una amenaza a la familia de Rei haciéndola repetir el curso. Relación con Hisashi La relación de pareja de Rei y Hisashi probablemente tendría sus cimientos en el apoyo que le da este a Rei cuando tiene que repetir el curso, eso y el desinterés de Takashi, es el desencadenante de la relación, según da a entender la serie. Personalidad Se podría decir que tiene varias personalidades ya que aunque aveces puede estar en un estado de ira, furia y euforia en otras ocasiones puede ser tranquila, miedosa y dependiente de otras personas. Esto se demuestra ante los diferentes sentimientos que muestra hacia Takashi. En el OVA El grupo llega a una isla a las afueras de la ciudad en un intento de escapar de ellos. Al llegar descubren un puesto y todos deciden descansar, Rei junto a las demás chicas se pone un bikini que le permite lucir su gran atractivo (y además hacer fantasear a Hirano y Takashi). Cuando todos caen bajo el efecto del humo de la Hortensia fue confundida con Takashi mientras Saeko le declaraba su amor hacia el. Al diá siguiente junto a los demás encuentran a Takashi fantaseando que esta dormido con rodeado de chicas zombies. Apariencia thumb Tiene el pelo café claro y generalmente esta usando un camisa parecida a un "fuku" (uniforme escolar japonés) de color verde y blanco minifalda. Tambien usa medias largas de color gris oscuros y zapatos blancos. Aunque en casa de la amiga de la enfermera se le ve usando una pijama.Y en casa de Takagi se le ve con una bata ya que esta adolorida de los pechos por la forma en que Takashi uso su arma anteriormente. Relación con los del grupo thumb|left|Rei usando una pijama *Takashi Komuro: Como ya se mencionó anteriormente ella había prometido casarse con él cuando eran pequeños. Pero con el tiempo se distanciaron y se enamoró de Hisashi. Más adelante en la serie se puede apreciar como vuelven sus sentimientos por Takashi. *Saeko Busujima: Al principio se llevaban muy bien pero al pasar el tiempo entre las dos se dan celos hacia Takashi creando así una especie de rivalidad por amor formando un triangulo amoroso, aunque de igual manera hacen un buen equipo. *Shizuka Marikawa: Le tiene respeto a su profesora y se llevan bien. Shisuka le ayuda a Rei cuando esta adolorida de sus pechos. *Kohta Hirano: No hay mucha relación entre ellos pero de igual manera se llevan bien y ella intervino por el cuando el padre de Takagi y sus empleados lo sermoneaban. *Saya Takagi: Se tienen un poco de celos mutuamente por Takashi. De igual manera se llevan bien. *Alice Maresato: La ve como a una hermana pequeña y la cuida, Ella Sabe que Le pregunto Porque tiene Un Trasero mas Sexy que Ella. *Zeke: No hay mucha relación, aun así lo quiere como a una mascota. Importancia en la serie Se podría decir que Rei no es el personaje mas inteligente del anime. Es muy mala en combate y a penas sabe usar un arma (Hirano le enseñó). Curiosidades *Measure of rei: B87cm (E) / W57cm / H89cm. *Rei posee cierto parecido con Asuna Yuuki del anime Sword Art Online, por el color y la forma de su cabello, tienen la misma edad, están enamoradas del personaje principal masculino y tienen la misma dobladora en su versión en castellano. *Curiosamente tanto High School Of The Dead como Sword Art Online han sido licenciados en España por Selecta Vision. *Also her actress of dubbing in Castilian is that of Mami Tomoe in the movie Madoka Magica the movie Rebellion, also licensed by Selecta Vision. *Her birthday is on August 12th Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Sobrevivientes